undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories
This is a list of all Stories on this Wikia. Sorted by authors Kaffe4200 *The Sewers - 48 Issues *Hope On The Rocks - 25 Issues *Nellie - 2 Issues *[Ability - 0 Issues Crosider *The Choices I Make - 7 Issues WesZombie *Walking Dead: Requiem - Three Chapters/Twenty-Four Pages *Last Of The Living - TBA Dr. Las Moore *Deadland Cartman is awesome *Life Will Go On Stormthief *We Are Delta Company - 2 issues Moodyrocks *Peter's Journey - 42 Issues *Peter's Story - 11 Issues D. Dixon *Children of the Living Dead - 2 Issues Abraham9090 *The Beginning of the End - 3 Issues Mcase19 *Blood on the Sand - 4 Issues *People of the Fallen Skies - 1 Issue *Sacrifices of the Apocalypse - 3 Issues J Shephard *Noah's Story - 10 Issues Oogaman *The Walking Dead: Extinction - 1 Issue Snape4444 *New Life (13 issues) *The (Un)Dead (Snape4444) Deathcloud *What Happened To The World - 3 Issues NicktheSurvivor *Undead World - 2 Issues Dixon For Governor *The Man In Black-3 issues *The Scientist-Coming Soon *The Priest-Coming Soon *Evolution Revolution-Coming Soon Nickst98 *Walkers 2 issues. *issue 3 coming late october-november Greatrieck *A Dead Mans World - 5 issues KnowledgeProspector *Apocalypse Life RE fan boy 2012 *Zombie Crisis *Apocalypse Of The Living Dead GameNerd *Dead Reckoning *Fear the Living *Rising of the Dead Dark knight 6335 *Outbreak Of The Dead *Highschool Of The Dead (Continuation) *Undead Rising User:Kira : The Snow Princess *Another_Survivor NAGILLUM *The Walking Dead (Continuation) - 14 Issues so far. *What We Become - 6 issues so far. User:PrimetimeOutlaw *Re-pulse PBR Sharpshoot *A Long Road to Fortune Multiple Authors *Hope is for the Weak - 3 Issues **Kaffe4200 (2 Issues) **Crosider (1 Issue) TheWalkingDeadFan156 *John and Hank *Exodus of the Apocalypse AlVan *Fight the Living *Walking Dead Again (Coming Soon) Tsjilpiep *Everything Is Lost *Revenge RanzTuna *OUTBREAK: Mayhem - TBWritten Mister.. E. *Z-Day (1 Issue) MikesBigWorkshop *Afternoon of the Dead (2 Issues) BadgerTv0 The Dead Chronicles The Walking Dead Continues Walkerbait22 *Paradise Lost (50+ issues planned, currently around issue 40) *Dead Frontier MedicFlutter *A Bloodspattered Journal, (4 Issues) Headaches *Carley - 6 Issues (Completed) *Drop Dead Gorgeous - Several Arcs Planned Chad Case *My Darkest Days Are Upon Me ReadWriteLove *What Lies Ahead - 3 Issues UltimateZombie *The Rotten - 7 issues ( planned to make 60+) Frink *World Goes Insane - 1 Issue EP1CMIN3RLOL *Outbreak: Apocalypse (3 issues so far.) The Dead Walking *Zombies *The Walking Dead Season 3 Alternates AdmeralJefe *Rising Into Darkness brooksbrooks104 *Pergatory - 7 issues Fitz0021 *Help is on the Way Dixonlovessquirrels *The End Pops Capo *Mercy Johno1995 *Eden Rising ManiacalPenguin *These Crazy Days Dark Hero 0.25 *Undead Crisis Category:Portals Category:Stories Category:Hallowseve15 Stories Category:Kaffe4200 Stories Category:Crosider Stories Category:Moodyrocks Stories Category:WesZombie Stories Category:J Shephard Stories Category:Mcase19 Stories Category:Abraham9090 Stories Category:D. Dixon Stories Category:Multiple Writers Stories Category:Nickst98 Category:Deathcloud Stories Category:NicktheSurvivor Stories Category:Stormthief Stories Category:RE fan boy 2012 Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:Snape4444 Category:TheWalkingDeadFan156's Stories Category:PrimetimeOutlaw Stories Category:Tsjilpiep Stories Category:HalfLifeFanboy Category:Mr. E's Stories Category:Walkerbait22's Stories